


Vampire for a night

by Trexkiller17



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:38:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1300228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trexkiller17/pseuds/Trexkiller17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean just finish taking out a wendigo and they find out that a pack a vampires has been following them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vampire for a night part

This is a DeanxBenny fic so yeah  
Happy reading  
Post season 8 ep 19  
Part 1

\---------------------------------------------

Sam and Dean had finish hunting a wendigo and was heading back to their motel room.

"Hey, Dean." Sam said as he closed the door and looks out the window. "I think we are being stalked!"

"By what?" Dean said as he is digging through a bag for the beer he just bought.

"Vampires" Sam said checking outside again and making sure the door was locked.

"Really, what pack of dumb vampires would really follow a Winchester." Dean said after he took a sip of his beer while throwing one to Sam.

"I don't know but I been checking if there is any killings with their blood suck dry but there wasn't any." Sam said before opening the tossed beer and taking a slip.

"So they are not killing anybody, so what's the problem?" 

"Nothing, it just never mind." 

"Come on Sammy just tell me."

"Don't you think about Benny sometimes. I know that he was your good friend and he sacrificed himself for me" Dean looked down in sadness when Sam mention Benny and only looked up to drink his beer. "Sorry, Dean. it just seemed like you were over it"

"It's ok, Sammy. Lets hunt them tomorrow night, I'm tired." Dean said as he got up and dumped his bottle away and prepped to go to sleep. Sammy did the same.

Before Dean went to sleep he called Benny's old cell phone number. The woman on the phone said that the number has been canceled. Dean pulled the phone away from his ear and looked up to the sky. He thought of all the times he and Benny spent in purgatory, especially the times they had sex.

\----Flashback----

Dean had met a Siren down in purgatory who disguised itself as a beautiful woman. The Siren pretended to be human and kissed Dean sharing their saliva, the Siren made Dean chase Benny off and started to Dean aroused. Before Dean had sex with the Siren, Benny came back and killed the Siren.

Dean was broken from the spell but was still aroused and Dean excused himself. Before Dean hid and jerked off, Benny tackle Dean to the floor and Dean's weapon was far from him.

"What the fuck, Benny!" Dean said as he hit the ground hard with Benny on his stomach.

"Sorry, sugar can't help myself." Benny said in his southern drawl. "Your arousal is turning me on too" 

"Dammit" Dean said as he tried pushing Benny off. Benny held Dean's arms down and kissed him. Dean kissed back as their tongues fought for dominance. Benny broke the kiss and Dean was begging for more. Benny moved off Dean's stomach and was in between dean's legs. Benny kissed Dean again working to take off his pants. After getting Dean pants off, Benny undid his pants also and he broke the kiss to lube up his fingers. Benny spread Dean's legs and Benny stuck two fingers in Dean. Dean was shocked as the two finger penetrated him and soon added another finger stretching Dean out.

"Fuck" Dean said after covering his mouth so no nearby monsters can hear him.

Benny took out those fingers and a line his hard shaft with Dean's hole and thrusted in hard.

Dean took uncovered his mouth, started grabbing as much of the ground in his hands and said "Fuck, Benny. Fuck." while Benny fucked him hard.

Dean was moaning so loud that Benny quickly covered his mouth with a kiss and fuck him with his supernatural vampire strength. 

"I'm coming" Dean said in Benny's mouth. Benny was close too because he started doing long hard thrust and was soon coming in Dean. Dean felt the heat and fullness of Benny's organism than he came himself.

Benny extracted himself from Dean's hole and laid down beside him out of breath.

"That was great let do it again some other time, Sugar" benny said

\----end of flashback---- 

After the time he was thinking about his and Benny first sexual encounter with each other, Dean was rock hard under his Jeans. Dean climbed inside his impala, lowered his jean to his knees and started jerking off in the back seat. Once he was done, Dean climbed out of the car and once he did he was blindfolded and tied up. Dean heard a knife being unsheathed and a arm against his face. Dean tasted blood and soon after lost conscience.

Next morning, Sam woke up in the motel bed and looked over to Dean's bed. Sam was surprised that Dean did not come back.

Dean woke up in a room unfamiliar to him. the room was small but big enough for a twin sized bed and a desk with some dressers around the room. The door soon opened, a southern drawl voice said "Hello again, Brother"as Benny walks in the room.

\---------------------------------------------  
How do you like it?  
This story will have at least four chapters.


	2. Vampire for a night part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean wakes up in a unfamiliar bed and a supposedly dead Benny walks into the room

"Benny! what the hell! what are you doing here? O MY GAWD you better not be behind this. Turning people into vampires, Benny really I thought you would be better than this."

"Dean, please let me explain." Benny sat down on the bed

"Yeah, Benny explain to me why you turned me into a vampire again and what is that wonderful smell?"

"Dean, you're my mate"

"What?"

"You know that time that we had sex when we got out of Purgatory?"

"Yeah?"

"Apparently right then and there, we mated for life."

"How about Andrea?"

"Her marking disappeared when she died, my marking died the first time and as long as one of lives the marking still lives"

"So because I lived the marking is still active"

"We'll only your side of the marking because I died saving your brother."

"You brought he here be cause of why"

"Dean, You're my mate, and I would like to be with you again?"

"So why the hell did you turn me in to a vampire? what so I can live forever drink human-"

"Dean!" Benny shouted and punched the mattress. Dean withdrew a little and Benny continued calmly "I have a cure you know the one that made you human before I had it made just in case you wanted to get up and leave, never come back and never talk to me, again. do you even know how bad if feel for your mate to not be with you, reject your presence and to kill you?" Benny was now sobbing, a waterfall coming from his eyes.

Dean got out from under the blankets hugged Benny and said "I do not want to be a vampire, drink human blood, be mated and live for eternity!"

"I'm sorry, Dean" Benny wiped his tears and looked down.

Dean calmed down, grabbed Benny's face kissed him and said "But I would do it all for you"

Benny pushed Dean into the bed and kissed him. Dean started to feel like he was in heaven, but not really it was better than heaven. Dean and Benny involuntary started stripping their clothes. Benny was kneeling in between Dean's legs while Dean is on his back. Benny lubed up his fingers and slowly inserted two of them into Dean's hole. Dean made a scrunched up face because of the discomfort.

"Are you ok, Sugar?"

Dean nods his head desperate for more. Dean swore when Benny poked his prostate. Benny was stretching Dean with three fingers now. 

Dean was moaning and begging for more. Benny removed his finger from Dean's hole and slowly inserted his shaft.

"Fuck, Benny." Dean said while both Dean and Benny were moaning

When Benny was fully inside Dean, Benny held Dean still while he was thrusting slowly.

"Benny" Dean moaned and then Benny started thrusting faster. Benny started stroking Dean fast and in time with his thrusts.

"God, Benny don't stop."

"Dean, brother. I'm so close." Benny started doing long and hard thrust.

"Fuck!" Dean yelled as he and Benny came.

Benny pulled out of Dean and collapsed on the right side of him. Benny turned Dean to his side where they were both facing the same way and hugged him from behind. Dean held Benny's hand with his right hand and his left was put under the pillow, beneath his head. Dean was amdirering Benny's cool body and Benny's was adoring Dean's warmth as they slowly drifted of to sleep.

Dean wakes up first and sits there on the edge of the bed. Dean remembers the cure that Benny had made for him, he looks around the room and finds a cup. Dean stares at it and thinks to either throw it way or to drink it.

"Drink it" Dean jumped up when Benny talked.

"No, I want to be with you"

"Then Drink it and be mine"

Dean drank the cure and started to faint. The last thing that Dean sees is Benny catching him in his big arms with a bittersweet smile on his face.

Dean woke up is his car and went back into the hotel to find Sam studying a map of the city


End file.
